Faça um pedido
by Humildemente Ju
Summary: Encontros e desencontros. Lembranças do passado e escolhas do presente.
1. 1a Parte: Lembranças

> Nós formávamos uma dupla diferente. Eu, apesar de já ter 20 anos, ainda era um adolescente. Ela tinha a mesma idade, mas com a maturidade de uma mulher de 40 anos, pensava antes de agir. Eu agia sem pensar. Pensar nunca foi o meu forte. Ela dava tudo de si nas coisas em que se propunha fazer. Eu sempre dava um jeitinho de não cumprir minhas obrigações. Ela era séria, compenetrada, organizada, certinha. Eu era relaxado, desastrado, todo errado e até meio vagabundo. O incrível é que por uma peça do destino, eu me apaixonei por ela. Eu sou Ronald Weasley. Ela é Hermione Granger.
> 
> _I've kept it inside for the longest time  
Eu mantive isso aqui dentro por muito, muito tempo_
> 
> Amor. Eu nunca acreditei nesse cara, assim em relações homem-mulher. Pra mim essas baboseiras de romances e paixonites não iriam acontecer comigo. O engraçado é que convivi com esse "cara" dentro de mim durante anos e nunca o dei importância. Talvez por medo ou insegurança. O fato é que acreditava que nasci solteiro e assim iria permanecer até a morte. As mulheres iam e vinham. Ficar com uma só seria desperdício, já que existiam tantas outras. Meu melhor amigo também compartilhava das minhas idéias e quando saíamos juntos sentia essa idéia mais forte, como se fosse uma verdade absoluta e imutável. Mas aí quando ele tinha apenas 19 anos, traiu nossa ideologia. Casou-se. E pior: com minha irmã.
> 
> Tudo bem. Eu ainda a tinha na minha vida. Mas ela era diferente. Acreditava no amor. E quando eu começava com esses meus pensamentos anti- amor, perguntando-a como logo ela, tão cética em relação a tantas coisas, acreditava nessas besteiras, então ela sorria (às vezes eu falava nisso só pra vê-la sorrir) e me dizia que um dia eu iria me apaixonar e a entenderia. "Entenderia?! Como assim? Então você ama alguém?!" – um dia eu a perguntei. Ela me respondeu, serena, que amava a vida, o trabalho, seus pais, seus amigos (isso me deixou feliz). Então eu retruquei, dizendo que não era desse tipo de amor que eu falava. Aí ela disse uma coisa que me fez pensar: "Olha para os seus pais e acredita."
> 
> Destino. Eu também não ia muito com esse cara. Mas talvez se eu o deixasse agir, sem interferir, talvez hoje eu estivesse com ela em meus braços e não aqui sentado e angustiado, ansiando falar com ela, as lembranças todas vindo à tona. Porque o destino tentou me mostrar tantas vezes o que eu tentava esconder. Porque apesar das idas e vindas a gente sempre se esbarrava. Porque depois das brigas a gente sempre fazia as pazes. No entanto teimei em levar a vida a meu modo e deu no que deu. Uma sucessão de erros_.  
_
> 
> _And I can't keep keeping  
E eu não posso continuar guardando  
All this love that's inside my heart  
Todo esse amor que está dentro do meu coração_
> 
> Essa minha aversão por amor tinha uma explicação. E só agora me dou conta disso. Ainda me lembro como se fosse hoje daquela noite. Tinha 17 anos na noite em que finalmente a beijei...
> 
> A mesa tinha 4 lugares que estavam ocupados por 2 "casais". As garotas estavam igualmente lindas. Eram Gina Weasley e Hermione Granger. Os garotos estavam igualmente embasbacados com a beleza delas. Eram Harry Potter e Ron Weasley. Era o baile de formatura de Harry, Ron e Mione e todos estavam igualmente entediados com aquela festa. As garotas, porque seus acompanhantes não as tiravam pra dançar. Os garotos, porque achavam essa coisa de dançar muito chata. Foi aí que Hermione quebrou o silêncio, levantando-se e dizendo com um sorriso no rosto:
> 
> - Ah, quer saber? Nós sempre vamos nos lembrar dessa noite pelo resto das nossas vidas, como a nossa última em Hogwarts, como um divisor de águas. E eu não vou ficar sentada. Vou fazer com que essa festa seja inesquecível. Ao menos pra mim.
> 
> E foi exatamente o que ela fez. Esqueceu-se naquela noite que era monitora-chefe e que se formou com as melhores notas da sua turma. Esqueceu- se da sua prudência e sobriedade. Embriagou-se com uísque de fogo, dançou todas as músicas, mesmo sem saber dançar e deu corda a todos os garotos que vieram falar com ela, fato esse que deixou Ron, seu acompanhante, muito irritado. Harry e Gina tentaram controla-lo o máximo que puderam, mas quando ele a viu dançando uma música lenta com um garoto que estava quase passando a mão onde não deveria, se descontrolou. Foi lá e a arrancou dos braços do rapaz e saiu puxando-a porta afora do castelo.
> 
> - Você é um estraga-prazeres! – disse Hermione, emburrada.
> 
> - Amanhã você vai me agradecer, sua pinguça!
> 
> - Sabe... – ela disse abraçando-o – Eu não estou bêbada, só um pouco tonta... – ela quase caiu, mas ele a pegou no colo e a sentou embaixo de uma árvore, junto ao lago, e sentou ao lado dela. Não adiantou muito: ela levantou. Ele, cansado, continuou sentado. Ela tinha que ficar desse jeito, logo nessa noite, logo no dia em que planejara declarar-se a ela... É, isso mesmo. Ron iria se declarar, dizer que estava apaixonado. Ele não sabia ao certo desde quando gostava dela, mas percebeu isso depois de fazer mais uma cena de ciúmes daquelas, por causa de Vítor Krum. Decidiu falar de seus sentimentos na noite do baile, porque seria o último dia em Hogwarts e se ela não o correspondesse, pelo menos não a veria todo dia nunca mais. Mas ela estar daquele jeito só podia ser um sinal de que ele não deveria falar nada. É, era melhor não falar nada mesmo. Nunca que uma garota como Hermione iria gostar de um cara como ele.
> 
> _Maybe it's safer not to say that I care  
Talvez seja mais seguro não dizer que eu me importo  
  
_
> 
> - Esse dia... – ela disse sonhadoramente, abrindo os braços – É um dia do qual nós vamos lembrar daqui a muitos anos. Essa noite é uma dádiva. Olhe a lua e as estrelas refletidas nesse lago! Quando voltaremos a ver tamanha beleza? Olhe esse céu, a lua cheia... o tempo poderia estar mais perfeito? Eu poderia me apaixonar numa noite como essa... – ela disse, chegando mais perto e provocando um leve tremor nele e finalmente sentou ao seu lado.
> 
> - Não sabia que você poderia ficar tão poética, bêbada.
> 
> - Não é a bebida. É a sua presença que me inspira. – ela olhou nos olhos dele. Ele desviou o olhar dela, ficando vermelho instantaneamente. Ela sorriu.
> 
> - Ron, esse é o nosso último dia.
> 
> - Eu sei.
> 
> - A gente não vai mais se ver todo dia. Talvez até a gente não se veja nunca mais.
> 
> - Vamos nos ver sim! E se escrever também... sempre amigos!
> 
> - Falar isso agora é fácil. Mas a perda de contato vai ser inevitável. Mas é claro que sempre serei sua amiga, mesmo que perca o contato... – ela disse encostando a cabeça no peito dele. Ele estremeceu novamente.
> 
> - Mione... o que vai acontecer com a gente? Agora que terminamos o colégio? – ele perguntou, referindo-se à relação deles.
> 
> - Vamos encontrar uma profissão, trabalhar... – ela respondeu, mostrando que não entendeu muito bem a verdadeira intenção da pergunta dele.
> 
> - Se isso significar perder o contato contigo, então eu odeio crescer.
> 
> - Eu também não quero perder você... mas não vamos falar nisso agora. E aí, qual vai ser a melhor lembrança que você vai levar de Hogwarts? – ela perguntou. Ron não estava entendendo-a muito bem ela não estava falando coisa com coisa...
> 
> - A melhor lembrança... acho que foi quando nós ganhamos a taça de prata do quadribol no quinto ano...
> 
> - E o melhor momento?
> 
> Ron olhou o céu. Ele estava realmente lindo. O vento formava pequenas ondinhas no lago e também brincava com as mechas do cabelo de Hermione, que estava encostada nele, com a cabeça pousada em seu peito, de olhos fechados, com um sorriso se formando em sua boca...
> 
> - Este é meu melhor momento. – os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo.
> 
> Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu pra ele.
> 
> - Até me sinto lisonjeada...
> 
> - Hei, sabe o que eles dizem? – ele disse, interrompendo-a.
> 
> - O quê?
> 
> - Que quando duas pessoas falam a mesma coisa ao mesmo tempo, as duas têm de fazer um pedido.
> 
> - E ele se realiza? Você sabe que não acredito nessas coisas...
> 
> - Depende da sua fé.
> 
> - Então já sei o que vou pedir. E você?
> 
> - Já fiz o meu.
> 
> Ele abaixou a cabeça pra beija-la e ela fechou os olhos, pressentindo isso. Os lábios se tocaram e se entregaram à paixão do beijo. Ficaram se beijando segundos, minutos, horas? Não sabiam, nem importava. O que é o tempo para os apaixonados? Às vezes amigo, às vezes inimigo. A espera podia ser angustiante, mas a alegria do encontro compensava qualquer coisa. Que diferença há entre dia e noite, segundos e horas, amanhecer ou anoitecer, quando se ama alguém? As coisas se confundem, se fundem. E isso é que é mágico.
> 
> Eles pararam e ela sorriu um sorriso bobo, que ele retribuiu. 
> 
> O que aconteceu depois daquilo? Ela vomitou no meu sapato e desmaiou. No dia seguinte ela não lembrava de nada. E eu morri de vergonha por ter me aproveitado de uma garota bêbada, que nem comentei nada com ela. Esperei anos por aquilo e fracassei totalmente. Foi aí que eu decidi que o amor não valia a pena. Comecei a sair com várias mulheres e aprendi muito sobre elas. Ela? Ela estava certa sobre nós. A gente ficou sem se ver durante um bom tempo. Mas o casamento de Harry e Gina fez a gente se esbarrar novamente. Nós conversamos muito e fiquei sabendo que ela morava sozinha e começara a estagiar no Profeta Diário, mas logo seria efetivada a colunista, segundo rumores. E por isso ela estava radiante e linda. Como sempre.
> 
> _Maybe this road won't lead me anywhere, but...  
Talvez essa estrada não me conduzirá a lugar algum mas..._
> 
> Ela não sabia, mas me incentivou a ser mais independente com aquela conversa que tivemos. Eu trabalhava no Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos, ainda morava com meus pais e ganhava muito pouco, mas decidi alugar um apê pra mim e assim o fiz depois de alguns meses.
> 
> Mas aí veio o destino. Quando a gente acha que tem o controle de tudo, ele vem e nos mostra que estamos errados. O destino me fez escolher morar justamente no prédio da Mione. Precisamente no andar dela. Coincidência? Casualidade? Não. Destino. Hoje eu assumo isso. Fui vítima dele! Mas como fui feliz naquele ano em que fui vizinho dela!
> 
> Ela sabia dos meus casos e das minhas reflexões sobre o amor. Eu sentia que ela não aprovava, mas também não falava nada. Não a vi com homem nenhum durante esse tempo. Também, quando ela não estava trabalhando, estava comigo. A gente saía muito. Ela me mostrava lugares trouxas legais, nos divertíamos a valer juntos. As pessoas até pensavam que nós éramos namorados! Nós formávamos uma dupla diferente, mas nos completávamos, nos entendíamos. Eu a tinha e ela era minha amiga, minha psicóloga, minha mãe, meu céu, meu chão. Já não brigávamos como antes, mas nossas discussões eram freqüentes. E se um de nós saísse chateado de uma delas, cinco minutos depois já estávamos rindo da cara um do outro de novo. Acho que no fundo ainda a amava, mas não queria sofrer de novo por esse amor. Quantas vezes tive ímpetos de beija-la, tocar-lhe os cabelos, abraça-la... era impossível, Hermione devia me considerar como irmão...
> 
> _If I don't tell you now  
Se eu não te disser agora  
I may never get the chance again  
Talvez eu nunca tenha essa chance novamente_
> 
> Aí aconteceu de eu ter que viajar pra França a negócios. Lá eu conheci Suzanne, uma francesinha linda, morena de olhos azuis, e me encantei com ela. Só não esperava é que ela se apaixonasse por mim. Depois de termos saído algumas vezes, ela me pediu em casamento. Disse que eu poderia me mudar pra lá e que trabalho não seria problema. Realmente não seria, afinal o pai dele era um grande manda-chuva do ministério de lá. Seria uma ótima oportunidade pra mim, profissionalmente e financeiramente (afinal nunca gostei de ser pobre), mas não sentimentalmente. Então eu, Ron Weasley, me surpreendi dizendo que não me casaria, porque não a amava. Daí ela se virou pra mim e falou:
> 
> - Ora, o que é o amor, meu caro? São apenas quatro letras e duas sílabas, que ninguém sabe explicar! O que nós temos não é melhor do que isso?  
  
O que é o amor? O único momento de amor na minha vida foi naquela noite em Hogwarts. Porém aquilo não passou de uma ilusão, porque ela não se entregou ao àquele momento como eu. Ela estava bêbada. Nunca teria ficado comigo se estivesse sóbria.
> 
> Amor era ilusão e Suzanne era uma tentação de linda. Ela era meio maluquete, o que dava vontade de fazer loucuras também. Então eu aceitei cometer a loucura de me casar.
> 
> - Eu não acredito em você!!! – foram as palavras de Hermione quando soube que Ron ia se casar. Ele fora na casa dela contar. Ela era a primeira pessoa a saber.
> 
> - Que foi? Não me julga responsável o bastante pra casar? – ele perguntou, surpreso com a reação dela.
> 
> - Não é isso... é porque você... você a ama, Ron?
> 
> - Sinceramente... não. – ele disse parecendo desanimado.
> 
> - Então eu não entendo...
> 
> Ela o olhou com um olhar profundo, diferente. Então seus olhares se cruzaram e ele viu alguma coisa naquele olhar que o fez se arrepender de ter aceitado se casar, que o fez ter muita vontade de abandonar tudo e voltar atrás. Se ela ao menos dissesse que o amava, se pedisse pra ele ficar, então ele desistiria de tudo.   
__
> 
> _To tell you that I need you  
De lhe dizer que eu preciso de voc_
> 
> - Ela é legal! E se eu for pra França, terei melhores oportunidades, melhores trabalhos e sabe... o pai dela é muito rico. – ele se sentiu um monstro ao dizer essas palavras. Parecia que estava mais interessado no dinheiro, do que na futura esposa! – É a primeira pessoa a quem eu conto isso. Quero saber sua opinião.
> 
> Como ele queria que ela gritasse e fizesse uma cena de ciúmes, o xingasse por ser tão interesseiro. Então eles brigariam e depois fariam as pazes. Ele diria que a amava, sempre amou e se ela correspondesse talvez poderiam acabar com aquela noite, naquela cama que agora ele podia ver pela fresta aberta da porta do quarto dela.
> 
> _ To tell you what I'm felling  
De lhe dizer o que estou sentindo  
If I keep these feelings in  
Se eu guardar esses sentimentos  
And if I don't say the words  
E se eu não disser as palavras  
How will you hear what's inside my heart  
Como você escutará o que está dentro do meu coração?_
> 
> - Quem sou eu pra dar opinião na sua vida? Eu só posso te dar os parabéns e te desejar toda a felicidade nessa sua nova fase... – se ela dissesse essas palavras em tom de ironia ou desprezo, ele ficaria chateado. Mas ela disse com meiguice, abrindo um lindo sorriso. E isso o fez se sentir muito pior do que chateado. O fez sentir-se como um miserável. – Sabe... – ela continuou – Um dia nós vamos lembrar dessa noite. Eu. Você. Nós dois. Os caminhos se separando. Novamente. É estranho dizer isso, mas é uma coisa que veio agora na minha cabeça... – parecia que ela ia continuar a falar mas parou de repente.
> 
> _How will you know that  
Como você saberá isso?  
If I don't tell you now  
Se eu não te disser agora_
> 
> Então ela o abraçou e eles mantiveram o abraço durante muito tempo. Ron achou estranha a forma como ela o abraçou. Era como se não quisesse deixa- lo ir. Ele também já não queria mais ir. Nenhum dos dois queria se separar naquele momento, afinal ficariam separados pelo resto da vida. Aquelas palavras doces que ela disse provocaram nele um efeito semelhante a um soco no estômago. Se sentia como um desgraçado, como se tivesse perdido todas as suas forças. Sem forças pra jogar tudo pro alto e lutar por ela. Sentiu seu coração partir, nunca esteve tão mal. E ela ao se despedir dele sentiu uma grande parte do seu coração ir embora com ele.
> 
> Ela não foi ao meu casamento. Disse que não foi porque estava doente. Nós perdemos o contato novamente, mas ela não me saía da cabeça. Acho que nunca saiu.
> 
> O casamento foi bom nos primeiros meses, mas depois começou a ficar um inferno. Minha mulher era mimada demais, cheia de vontades, típica garota rica e fútil. Eu comecei a ganhar muito dinheiro e a fazer parte do mundo deles... e odiei!!! Era tudo muito falso, aquelas pessoas só viviam de aparências. Tive de aprender e me acostumar com tudo que era fino, a comer pouco e só coisas ruins e francesas. Tudo o que eu desejara desde sempre se realizou: eu era rico e tinha uma bela mulher. Mas aí eu descobri que nada disso me fazia feliz, pelo contrário, eu me sentia como um prisioneiro naquele mundo. Era feliz e não sabia. Que saudades de conversar com Hermione, de devorar cachorros-quentes com ela ás duas da manhã, dos almoços na Toca, dos loucos programas trouxas que fazíamos... mas agora essas são apenas boas lembranças.
> 
> Nós estávamos em mais uma daquelas recepções chatas, quando o destino, esse menino travesso, resolveu aprontar mais uma das suas comigo. Eu pensava que seria mais um dia chato e normal na minha vida, quando eu a vi e não pude crer imediatamente, até que ela também me viu e junto com seu sorriso, trouxe a paz novamente pro meu coração.
> 
> Ron estava numa rodinha com a mulher, o sogro, e outros caras importantes lá da França, num coquetel que ele nem sabia pra que era, se sentindo totalmente deslocado, quando viu Hermione entrar acompanhada de um homem que ele não conhecia no salão. Ele ficou chocado pois ela estava muito diferente, super arrumada, deslumbrante de vestido longo e decotado. Nem parecia aquela Hermione de jeans e cabelos totalmente despenteados com quem ele conversava horas no seu apartamento em Londres.
> 
> Ela o viu, sorriu e foi de encontro à ele.
> 
> - Ah, Ron! Que saudades!
> 
> Ele sentiu seu coração bater mais forte e uma alegria que há muito tempo não sentia. Queria abraça-la e gira-la no ar, mas agora era rico e educado, então pegou sua mão e a beijou.
> 
> - Nossa! Que cavalheiro!
> 
> - Também senti sua falta... mas o que faz por aqui?
> 
> - Não acredito que você não sabe! O meu artigo sobre a libertação dos elfos, ganhou um prêmio e será um dos homenageados essa noite!
> 
> Normalmente Ron faria uma careta ao ouvir de novo sobre aquela obsessão da Mione por elfos, mas ao vê-la tão feliz, não pôde deixar de sorrir.
> 
> - O meu marido não é muito de leituras... – disse Suzanne, que estava ao lado de Ron, ouvindo a conversa.
> 
> - Perdão, permita-me apresentar-lhe minha esposa, Suzanne, esta é Hermione Granger.
> 
> - Muito prazer. – disse Hermione, sorrindo – Gostaria de apresentar-lhes também o meu... chefe! – ela disse ainda sorrindo – John Tyler – e apontou para o homem que lhe dava o braço.
> 
> Ele queria ficar conversando a sós com ela a noite inteira, mas isso não foi possível. Todos iam cumprimenta-la pelo artigo e ainda teve a homenagem... ela parecia tão feliz... ao contrário dele. A mulher também, não o largava. Grude chato! E quem era aquele tal de John ridículo que estava com ela?! Passou o resto da noite procurando defeitos no homem, emburrado.
> 
> Quando já estava aquele clima de fim-de-festa, todos se despedindo, ele a viu sozinha em uma sacada, olhando as estrelas. Deu uma desculpa qualquer à mulher e foi fazer o que ele desejou durante toda a noite: falar com ela.
> 
> - Quem diria, hein Mione... famosa...
> 
> - Fama não me interessa, Ron. Só me interessa conscientizar as pessoas... e olha pra você! Todo diferente, primeira classe, falando de mim!
> 
> - Olha pra gente... quem diria que há dois anos atrás, nós éramos dois zés-ninguém?
> 
> Ela se limitou a sorrir e a olhar o céu novamente.
> 
> - Cadê seu acompanhante? – ele perguntou ironicamente.
> 
> - Acho que me trocou por algumas garrafas de champanhe... esse céu... – ela disse ainda olhando pra cima.
> 
> - O quê tem? – ele disse olhando pro céu também.
> 
> - Ta lindo... esse céu de Paris. Me lembra uma certa noite...
> 
> Ele a olhou assustado. Será que ela lembrava?! Mas ela olhou e mudando de assunto, perguntou:
> 
> - E você, tá feliz?
> 
> - É eu tô... ta tudo indo muito bem... – ele mentiu – E você?
> 
> - Tô levando.
> 
> A conversa tomou vários rumos até que chegou nas lembranças que tinham de Hogwarts e do inseparável trio que formavam com Harry. Ficaram nessa de sessão nostalgia durante algum tempo, lembrando somente das coisas boas, com um brilho nos olhos e um sorriso na boca.
> 
> - Porque lembrar é tão bom? – ela perguntou com ares sonhadores.
> 
> - É o que faz a gente perceber que a vida vale a pena.  
  
- Concordo com você, mas em parte, pois se nós estamos lembrando é porque algum dia a gente já viveu. E é passado, não volta, por mais que a gente queira... só volta na nossa memória. Lembrar é bom, mas viver em função de lembranças, esquecendo o presente e o futuro não torna nossa vida melhor. O que faz mesmo a vida valer a pena é o agora, nós dois aqui filosofando e olhando as estrelas. Aí então, algum dia no futuro, essa noite passará a ser uma lembrança. – ele não percebeu, mas Hermione dizia aquelas palavras mais pra ela mesma.
> 
> - Uma boa lembrança – ele completou.
> 
> Ela sorriu e voltou o seu olhar para o céu. Ele achou que a luz do luar que lhe tocava o rosto a deixava simplesmente linda. Já estavam em silêncio há um bom tempo. No que ela estaria pensando? Ou seria em quem?
> 
> - Aquele cara... é... seu...
> 
> - Namorado? – ela completou, adivinhando o pensamento dele – Não o John é só meu amigo, além de chefe.
> 
> - Ah, que bom! – ele disse sorrindo. Mas aí caiu em si e completou – Porque ele é meio esquisito, né...
> 
> Ela deu uma gargalhada e disse:
> 
> - Será que algum dia você vai mudar? Tomara que nunca... 
> 
> Depois daquele dia eu não consegui pôr a máscara de novo e voltar a ser o Ron da alta sociedade. Aquela pergunta: "Ta feliz?", ecoava na minha cabeça. "Não, Hermione, eu não to feliz, eu não sou feliz, sou apenas um fantoche que faz o que os outros mandam, um hipócrita, que finge ser uma coisa que não é em tempo integral e ainda mente sobre isso pra sua melhor amiga."
> 
> Me sentia mais péssimo que o costume. Parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento. E acabei explodindo mesmo, numa noite em que briguei feio com Suzanne e descontei tudo nela. Aí me sentindo pior ainda, assumi pra mim mesmo que só uma pessoa poderia me ajudar.
> 
> Ron desaparatou na casa dela, no momento em que ela entrava.
> 
> - Mas o quê... – ele não a deixou terminar a frase. Foi ao seu encontro, a abraçou e chorou todas as suas mágoas em seu ombro.
> 
> - Olha eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas agora ta tudo bem... por que a gente não senta?
> 
> Ela o conduziu até o sofá e sentou-se ao lado dele.
> 
> - Quer me contar o que houve? p- Ah, Mione... você é um anjo, sabia? – ele a abraçou novamente e chorou mais um pouco. Ela acariciava os seus cabelos. Sentir o calor do corpo dela era o céu. Sentir o corpo dela tão próximo, junto ao dele... era melhor sair logo daquele abraço, senão faria alguma besteira.
> 
> _ I'd give anything to be in your dreams  
Eu daria qualquer coisa pra estar em seus sonhos_
> 
> - Eu menti quando te disse que era feliz. Acho que sou o mais infeliz dos infelizes. Não amo minha mulher e duvido muito que ela me ame. Estou sempre cercado de pessoas interesseiras e invejosas. Não tenho um único amigo lá, sempre estou rodeado de gente falsa e eu próprio vivo sob uma máscara de falsidade, sempre fingindo ser o que não sou... me sinto tão sozinho... preciso de você... não sei como você ainda me agüenta...
> 
> _And I can't stand standing by  
E eu não posso agüentar essa situação  
With this dream that's inside my heart  
Com esse sonho dentro do meu coração_
> 
> - Hei, não fale isso! Sempre amigos, lembra?
> 
> - Lembro, claro que lembro! A questão é: você lembra? – ele perguntou surpreso.. a última vez que falaram nisso foi naquela noite da formatura.
> 
> - Claro que lembro... eu não estava tão mal assim pra esquecer.
> 
> - Eu pensei que você tinha esquecido! Você não falou nada comigo no dia seguinte...
> 
> - Não falei porque morri de vergonha por ter vomitado no seu pé e desmaiado... e depois você não falou nada comigo... pensei que queria esquecer aquela noite, que achou que o beijo foi coisa de momento... – ela disse olhando pro chão.
> 
> - Claro que não! Eu pensei que você não lembrava de nada! Não percebe?? Se não houvesse esse mal-entendido, talvez tudo poderia ser diferente entre nós!
> 
> Ela continuou olhando pro chão. Ele pôs as mãos cobrindo o rosto e os dois ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo. Até que ele tomou coragem pra perguntar uma coisa que deveria ter perguntado há muito tempo. E se a resposta para aquela pergunta fosse um não, mesmo esperando por isso, ele sairia de lá mil vezes pior do que entrou.
> 
> - Mione, naquele dia em que eu te contei sobre o casamento, ou mesmo antes, na escola, você me amava? – ele perguntou muito rápido, com medo, mas também curioso.
> 
> _Maybe I'm only gonna make a mistake  
Talvez eu vá apenas cometer um erro  
And there's a chance maybe my heart will break, but...  
E existe uma chance, de que talvez meu coração irá se machucar,  
mas..._
> 
> - Será que eu preciso mesmo responder a essa pergunta com palavras? A resposta ta na minha cara, Ron. Olha nos meus olhos e vê.
> 
> Então ele a olhou nos olhos e viu o mesmo olhar da noite em que a contou sobre o casamento. Olhar profundo, diferente, olhar de amor. Os olhos dela estavam embaçados de lágrimas querendo cair. Ele se sentiu amado e feliz, como se daqueles olhos castanhos emanasse uma onda de calor que o aquecia e tinha o poder de cura-lo de todas as feridas. Como ele não percebera isso antes? Ela o amava, sempre amou! E mesmo sofrendo ao vê-lo com outras ou casado, não deixou de amar, de acreditar nesse amor. Esteve sempre ao lado dele, dando sua amizade, sem cobranças, sem pedir nada em troca...
> 
> _If I don't tell you now  
Se eu não te disser agora_
> 
> - Eu te amo... – os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo. Ela sorriu e fechou os olhos, deixando a lágrima cair.
> 
> - Sabe o que eles dizem, né? – ele perguntou, sorrindo. Ela assentiu com a cabeça, abriu os olhos e sussurrou:
> 
> - Faça um pedido.
> 
> Ele a abraçou e beijou-lhe a nuca, o pescoço, a bochecha, o cabelo, a boca. Ela se entregou totalmente ao beijo, às suas carícias, à ele.
> 
> Nem em seus melhores sonhos Ron imaginara que o corpo dela fosse tão perfeito, sua pele tão macia, seus carinhos tão bons. Aquela noite foi a melhor noite de amor que ele já teve, justamente por ser a única.
> 
> Amanhecia e ele estava acordado olhando pra ela. Estava tão sedutoramente linda dormindo... os cabelos soltos se espalhando pelo travesseiro, os lábios a formar um meio sorriso. Era quase um sonho estar ao lado dela, mas naquele momento em que os primeiros raios de sol entravam no quarto, ele começava a despertar para a realidade. Ele era casado. Não gostava nem um pouco disso, mas não mudava o fato de ser casado. Não iria transformar Hermione em uma amante. Ela era pra ser a primeira, mesmo porque sempre foi em seu coração. Merlim! Ela viera pura aos braços dele! Como ele pôde se deixar levar pelo desejo? Não, na verdade foi muito mais do que isso que ele sentiu quando a levou pra cama. Mas mesmo assim não justificava o fato de ele ter sido um cafajeste. Como iria encara-la quando ela acordasse?
> 
> Ela despertou lentamente. Soltou um grande bocejo, se espreguiçou, abriu os olhos e sorrindo-lhe disse:
> 
> - Bom dia...
> 
> Ele vendo-a sorrir encabulada, com as faces vermelhas, não pôde resistir a tocar-lhe os cabelos novamente, acariciar seu rosto... Que vontade de jogar tudo pro alto e ficar ali, pra sempre! Mas acordou pra realidade e levantou-se subitamente.
> 
> - O que houve? – ela perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dele
> 
> - A gente precisa conversar.- Eu sei. – ela disse com a voz carregada de emoção. 
> 
> A nossa conversa foi um completo fiasco. Eu pedi perdão, disse que não devia ter me aproveitado dela daquela forma e ela interpretou isso de uma forma totalmente errada. Disse furiosa, que não tinha nada o que perdoar, pois se entregara a mim de livre e espontânea vontade, mas que se eu me arrependi tanto assim por ter passado a noite com ela, que voltasse pra França e pra minha mulher. Tentei consertar o que eu disse, mas só piorei a situação. Nós tivemos a nossa pior briga, falamos coisas horríveis um para o outro , até que ela me expulsou de sua casa.
> 
> Naquele dia chorei por mim, por ela, por nós. Por tudo o que poderia ter sido e não foi por nossa culpa.
> 
> Decidi que não ia deixar acabar daquele jeito. Eu a amava, apesar de tudo e o nosso amor era e única certeza na minha vida. Pediria o divórcio à Suzanne e jogaria sim, tudo pro alto pra ficar com ela. Faria o que fosse preciso pra reconquista-la. Reconquistar a minha vida. Lembranças já não bastavam pra mim. Iria correr atrás do meu futuro. Do meu amor.
> 
> N/A: E aí gente, o q vcs acharam??? Eu amei escrever! Resolvi escrever do ponto de vista do Ron, pq já tava cansada de escrever do ponto de vista da Mione em Ritual... A fic é pequena, só vai ter um cap (esse do ponto de vista dos dois). Ai! Q emoção!!! Essa é minha primeira songfic!!!! Ainda c/ essa música q eu amo... (ela faz parte da trilha sonora de Amor ou amizade – q eu adoro – c/ o gato do Freddie Prinze Jr. – lindu!! – e tbm já fez parte da trilha sonora da minha vida... hehehe ...).Esse negócio de pedido eu tirei da minha kbça, hein... Ah, e o nome do chefe dela (Tyler) pq eu tava ouvindo Hole in my soul na hora e ñ tinha idéia de nome, então... Comentem meu povo!!! Por favor!!! É mt importante p/ mim, opiniões... e aguardem q já já o último cap ta no ar! =) Bjuzzz da Ju!


	2. 2a Parte: Muito romântico

N/A: Este último cap eu dedico a todos que clicaram nessa fic e a leram, mas principalmente a Anna Potter, Tyla Tonks e Mione Granger Weasley (FF.net) e Beth Weasley, Katie Bell e Belzinha Granger (Potterish), que comentaram meu 1o. cap, me incentivando a terminar essa fic. Valeu gente! Os coments d vcs foram MUITO IMPORTANTES p/ mim!!!! (e desculpem por não responder, o meu e-mail tava de sacanagem cmg)

**_2a. Parte: Muito romântico_**

Três meses se passaram depois daquele dia fatídico em que ela brigara com Ron. Perdera totalmente o controle. Afinal não era pra menos. Depois de passar a noite mais linda da sua vida ao lado dele, ele vem com essa de que se arrependeu. Na hora sentiu-se completamente mal. As lágrimas quase vindo ao rosto, mas a raiva foi maior. Raiva por ele ser tão cafajeste, por ser casado, por não gostar dela como ela pensou que gostasse, por estragar aquele momento com o qual ela tanto sonhara, por ser tão carinhoso, por ser bom estar com ele... Ele tinha que ser tão encantador, paciente e hipnotizante???! Que ódio! Seria mil vezes mais fácil se ele fosse um cafajeste! Mas peraí, não é isso que ele era?  
  
Raiva dela mesma também, por amá-lo demais e por causa disso ter se entregado a ele sem pensar nas conseqüências. Como fora burra! Mas não se arrependeu daquela noite, ao contrário dele. Faria tudo de novo, de novo e de novo.  
  
Falou-lhe coisas horríveis, movida pelo ódio que sentia. Coisas como: "Eu sou pobre, mas pelo menos tenho minha dignidade. E você? Não passa de uma figurinha ridícula, tentando fazer parte do mundo dos ricos. Vou te dizer que você está quase lá... A máscara de falsidade já está quase colada na sua cara." E o que o fez ir embora: "Você só foi um cara com quem eu dormi. A noite foi ótima, agora pode ir embora."  
  
Nada era verdade. Nada! Amar o Ron era como tocar um dedo no céu e outro no inferno. Será que ela realmente merecia isso?  
  
Depois da briga foi direto para a casa de Harry e Gina. Não iria conseguir ficar sozinha no estado em que se encontrava. Lá ficou chorando compulsivamente o dia inteiro, com os dois desesperados querendo saber o motivo do choro, mas ela não conseguiu contar a eles.  
  
Os dias foram passando e ela ainda tinha uma esperança de que ele aparecesse dizendo que largaria tudo pra ficar com ela. Mas o tempo passou, ele não apareceu e ela resolveu fazer de tudo para esquece-lo. Para isso começou a sair com uma pessoa que ela tinha certeza de que a amava e que há muito tempo insistia pra sair com ela: Vítor Krum.  
  
Aquele era um dia especial. O dia do seu aniversário. Seus pais resolveram dar uma pequena festinha pra comemorar seus 25 anos. Todos estavam lá. Amigos, parentes, namorado... Mas ela ainda sentia um vazio, falta de alguma coisa... Ou seria de alguém?

* * *

Parecia que a cada vez que ele via Hermione, ela estava mais bonita. Naquela noite ela estava com um vestido branco e longo, mas singelo e com os cabelos presos em uma longa trança. Ele pensava que poderia casar com ela naquele momento. Bastava um simples sim.  
  
Logo após aquela terrível briga na casa dela, Ron comprou uma briga muito mais difícil: convencer à esposa a assinar o divórcio. Passaram-se três longos meses até que ele finalmente conseguiu voltar a Londres com um papel de divórcio nas mãos e com a esperança de tê-la de volta no coração. Queria fazer-lhe uma surpresa no dia de seu aniversário, mas quem acabou sendo surpreendido foi ele. Logo que chegou, ficou sabendo por Harry que ela estava namorando o Krum há quase um mês. Ficou com muita raiva, mas não pensou em desistir do seu intuito de ficar de vez com ela. Por isso é que ele estava agora escondido por uma capa de invisibilidade, observando a festa dela pela janela e lembrando de tudo que ele passou e tudo o que sofreu até chegar ali.  
  
O que iria acontecer dali pra frente ele não sabia, mas pelo menos tinha a certeza de estar fazendo a coisa certa. Coisa que deveria ter feito há muito tempo: assumir que a amava e correr atrás dela, mesmo que isso significasse sofrer. Ele estava disposto a tudo. E isso provocava sensações tão contrárias nele, como medo e coragem, timidez e ousadia...  
  
Ele podia ver que ela não parava de beber e não parecia dar muita atenção à festa. Daria tudo pra saber o que se passava na cabeça dela. Até daquele nojento do Krum ela estava se esquivando... Também, ele não a deixava em paz, seguindo-a por todos os cantos. Por pouco Ron não quebrara a janela e invadira a festa pra brigar com ele quando o viu tentando beijá-la.  
  
Ela caminhou até o Krum, falou alguma coisa no ouvido dele, beijou-lhe o rosto e saiu pela porta da frente da casa. Tinha que ser agora. Agora ou nunca mais. 

_If I don't tell you now_

_ Se eu não te disser agora  
  
I may never get the chance again  
  
Talvez eu nunca tenha essa chance novamente  
  
To tell you that I need you  
  
De lhe dizer que eu preciso de voc  
  
To tell you what I'm felling  
  
De lhe dizer o que estou sentindo  
  
If I keep these feelings in  
  
Se eu guardar esses sentimentos_

Após esperar algum tempo, ele foi atrás dela. Encontrou-a sentada no jardim, com uma taça de champanhe na mão, olhando o céu.  
  
Aproximou-se tentando não ser percebido e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:  
  
- Lembrando de uma certa noite?

* * *

Ao ouvir aquela voz tão conhecida, ela não pôde acreditar. Será que tinha bebido tanto assim?  
  
Mas aí ele apareceu na sua frente e por pouco ela não deixou uma lágrima cair. Há alguns segundos atrás, estava pensando nele.  
  
- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou tentando não deixar transparecer na voz, o turbilhão de emoções que estava sentindo. 

- Vim te desejar feliz aniversário. 

- Já disse. Agora vá embora. 

- É isso mesmo que você quer? 

- E você, Ron? O que você quer? De tempos em tempos você aparece na minha vida, enche minha cabeça de esperanças e ilusões e depois vai embora. É sempre assim e eu já cansei disso. 

- Dessa vez eu vim disposto a ficar, Mione. Basta você dizer: Fica.  
  


_And if I don't say the words  
  
E se eu não disser as palavras  
  
How will you hear what's inside my heart  
  
Como você escutará o que está dentro do meu coração?  
  
_

- Vá embora... – ela disse com a voz fraca. 

- Eu te amo. Sempre te amei. Sempre vou te amar. Me desculpe se te magoei... me dê só uma chance... – ele se aproximou para beijá-la, mas ela virou a cara e disse: 

- Você não acredita no amor, lembra? Agora vá embora, por favor. 

- Penso em você a cada minuto, preciso da tua presença. Adoro o seu jeito, até mesmo quando você fica chata ou irritada demais. Adoro o seu sorriso, seu cabelo, seu corpo, seu abraço... Tudo! Quando estou a sós contigo, como agora, a minha vontade é de te falar várias coisas românticas e de amor e te impressionar, ou pelo menos tentar, mas eu não sei falar nada disso e fico me sentindo um idiota por isso. Por ficar às vezes sem palavras quando estou com você. E você é a única que me deixa assim. Nem sei como estou falando tanto! Se isso não for amor, Mione, então eu não sei...  
  
Ela ficou um instante calada, mas enfim falou:  
  
- Você não sabe, então eu vou te dizer. Você não consegue me ver feliz. Só porque agora estou namorando, você aparece de novo! 

- Você não parecia feliz, apesar de hoje ser seu aniversário e de estar namorando o super-Krum! – ele disse, já começando a ficar irritado. 

- Pode não parecer, mas ele me deixa feliz! Ao contrário de você!

  


* * *

  
  
Ele foi falar com ela disposto a tudo pra tê-la de volta. Menos brigar. Pois não é que era exatamente isso que eles estavam fazendo agora! Era incrível a rapidez com que ela o tirava do sério. E o pior é que ele não conseguia não brigar com ela. Era uma coisa natural, que quando eles percebiam, já estavam brigando. E ela ainda foi meter o nome do babaca do Krum no meio... aí ferrou tudo.  
  
Os dois gritavam cada vez mais alto, que nem mesmo ouviam direito o que o outro estava gritando. As pessoas de dentro da casa só não ouviam porque o som estava ligado. Os gritos iam se misturando até que...  
  
- AH, CALA A BOCA! – os dois gritaram ao mesmo tempo.  
  
Eles ficaram se olhando espantados por um momento. Ele nunca quis tanto que esse negócio de pedido fosse verdade, porque o pedido dele naquele instante era pra ela acreditar na sinceridade das palavras dele. Então ele reparou que os olhos dela tinham se enchido de lágrimas e toda a expressão de raiva do seu rosto tinha dado lugar a uma carinha que parecia um misto de vergonha e medo. Aí ela levou à boca como se estivesse muito espantada com o que tinha acabado de dizer e desviou o olhar dele para o chão.  
  
Ele sorriu. Não podia deixar passar essa oportunidade agora que ela estava calma! A abraçou lentamente e sussurrou no seu ouvido:  
  
- Quero te dizer uma coisa. 

- Eu não quero saber. – ela disse, também sussurrando.

- Vou te falar assim mesmo. Mas não antes de fazer uma coisa...

_How will you know that  
  
Como você saberá isso?  
  
If I don't tell you now  
  
Se eu não te disser agora  
  
_

Ele se aproximou pra beijá-la, mas seus lábios só se tocaram por um segundo. Ela o empurrou, dizendo não.  
  
- Por que não?? – ele perguntou.

- Porque chega uma hora na vida que sofrer cansa.

- Eu nunca te faria sofrer.

- Você não imagina o quanto já me fez...  
  
Ele ficou sem palavras vendo-a se afastar lentamente.

* * *

Depois que os dois gritaram a mesma coisa juntos, ela teve a sensação de que tudo se passava em câmera-lenta. Ficou assustada pois sempre que eles falavam a mesma coisa ao mesmo tempo, acontecia uma coisa boa e logo depois uma coisa ruim. Foi assim na noite da formatura e há três meses atrás, na casa dela.  
  
Ela travou totalmente, não conseguia falar, nem se mover. Milhares de coisas passavam na sua cabeça, mas não pôde resistir a fazer um pedido.  
  
Mas aí ele a abraçou e todos os seus pensamentos pareceram fugir de sua cabeça. Ele ia dizer alguma coisa... não... ele ia beijá-la... ela queria... fechou os olhos...  
  
Só sentiu a boca dele por um segundo. Não, ela não ia ceder dessa vez.  
  
Decidiu que ia parar de sofrer. E a melhor maneira de fazer isso era se afastar dele. Longe dos olhos, longe do coração. Não é o que dizem? Então o empurrou e já ia se afastando, quando...  
  
- Peraí! – o ouviu gritar. Ele vinha correndo em sua direção. 

– Você acha que é só me virar às costas e acabou? Acha que se nunca mais me ver, acabou? Não acabou, Mione. Talvez nunca acabe. Se você entrar agora naquela casa, isso vai acabar muito pior. Anos se passaram e o nosso amor ainda vive. Você ainda não me esqueceu e não é me deixando pra trás que vai esquecer. Todo esse tempo longe e eu continuo te amando como a primeira vez. Como a primeira vez que eu olhei pra você e senti essa coisa estranha que eu reneguei durante tanto tempo.

- Não adianta, Ron. Já tomei minha decisão.

_How will you know you're inside my soul  
  
Como você saberá que está dentro de minha alma?  
  
Oh it's driving me crazy  
  
Oh, isso está me deixando maluco  
  
Cus you don't see (You don't see)  
__ Pois você não vê... (Você não vê)  
  
You're that one for me  
  
Você é a única pra mim_

- O que você pediu? – ela o olhou e fez um sinal de não com a cabeça. – Vai, me diz! O que você pediu?! – ele insistiu. Ela pôde sentir o desespero na voz dele.

- Eu pedi pra acreditar no que você estava dizendo. Que você vai largar tudo e ficar comigo. Eu nunca acreditei mesmo nessa coisa de pedido... Como você pode ver, ele não se realizou. – ela disse, já andando em direção a casa novamente. Mas pôde ouvir ele falar uma última vez:

- Eu não vou desistir de você, Mione! Não vou!

* * *

O que mais o incomodava não foi ter levado um fora. Foi a frieza da voz dela nas últimas frases que disse. As palavras ditas quase com desprezo. Mas o que tinha de mais interessante na relação dos dois era que quanto mais eles brigavam , mais ele tinha vontade de ficar com ela. Quanto mais difícil, mais gostoso. Quanto mais saudade, melhor o reencontro.  
  
Naquele dia, chorou sim. Porém não se deixou desanimar. Ele tinha que ter um plano. Não agir mais impulsivamente. Hermione não gostava muito de surpresas, mas ele faria uma impossível de ela não adorar. Só o que tinha de fazer era pensar. Pensar muito bem antes de bolar um plano e o pôr em ação.  
  
A primeira coisa que fez foi alugar um apartamento e tentar arrumar um emprego. Pensar, calcular o momento certo e agir de cabeça fria, não era muito a dele. Teve que se controlar muito pra não sair correndo ao encontro dela de novo. Mas teve um incentivo: dias depois, ficou sabendo que ela terminara com o Krum. Quando soube disso teve muita vontade de vê-la novamente, mas já tinha um plano na cabeça e dessa vez não queria estragar tudo.  
  
Não se agüentou de felicidade, quando arrumou um emprego. Afinal, se queria casar de novo, era bom ter um, né... Não ganhava muito, nem chegava à metade do que ele ganhava na França, mas tinha juntado um bom dinheiro e estava se sentindo muito em casa e era isso que importava. Sempre mantinha o pensamento positivo em relação a ele e Mione (e olha que positividade era uma qualidade que ele não possuía muito). Tinha certeza de que ela ainda o amava. Ele viu nos olhos dela, naquela noite. Apesar da boca dizer o contrário, os olhos não mentiam.  
  
Enfim chegou o dia no qual ele planejara fazer uma surpresa pra ela. Passou em uma joalheria e comprou o anel mais bonito, sem se importar como preço e rumou para o apartamento dela. Ela só chegaria à noite, então teria muito tempo para arrumar tudo.

* * *

- 40 graus, moça. É melhor ir logo pra casa. 

- Mas ainda falta uma hora para o fim do expediente!

- Você quer ter um troço aqui, trabalhando?! Vá falar com o John e tira uns dias de folga. Faz tempo mesmo que você não tá bem.  
  
Hermione agora ia pra sala do chefe. Febre! Agora essa! Fazia quase uma semana que estava doente. Gripe. Ficou assim porque esquecera de pôr um casaco num dia quando foi trabalhar. Nesse inverno rigoroso de Londres! Agora andava assim, esquecendo as coisas. Tirar uns dias de folga até que não era uma má idéia. Mas trabalhar era a única coisa que a impedia de pirar de vez. Ficar em casa significava ficar sozinha com seus pensamentos e fantasmas, e no momento, isso era o que mais ela queria evitar.  
  
Pediu três dias de folga e foi pra casa. Chovia uma chuvinha fina e fria, mas ela não parecia sentir. Poderia aparatar, mas se esqueceu disso. Sentia um vazio tão grande... Nos últimos dias parecia que estava fora de si mesma, vendo o tempo passar por ela, sem sentir, sem viver. Quem era ela agora? Era apenas uma garota de olhar perdido, de unhas e boca roxas pelo frio, caminhando de volta pra casa.  
  
Estava se sentindo tão mal, tão fraca pelo resfriado que nem agüentou chegar no quarto. Quando entrou em casa o sofá pareceu tão convidativo, com um edredom esquecido em cima, que ela desabou ali mesmo. Bichento, parecendo adivinhar que ela não estava bem, foi deitar-se ao seu lado. Ah, seu velho gatinho... mais dia, menos dia, ele ia abandoná-la também.  
  
Não conseguia dormir, embora quisesse muito. Não conseguia respirar direito por causa do nariz entupido e a cabeça latejando também não a ajudava muito. Olhou o céu. Estava todo nublado, vinha mais chuva por aí. Mas tinha um pedaço do céu que não estava encoberto pelas nuvens e por isso ela pôde ver quando uma estrela cadente passou. Fechou os olhos e lembrou que quando era criança, sua mãe costumava lhe dizer para fazer um pedido se visse uma estrela cadente. Ela nunca acreditou. Gostaria de acreditar, porque agora já não acreditava em mais nada, nem no amor que defendia tanto nas discussões com Ron... Ron...  
  
Abriu os olhos. O céu agora já estava todo encoberto. Deixou cair uma lágrima.  
  
Ele disse que não ia desistir dela. Mas parecia que tinha desistido, né... Duas semanas se passaram e nem sinal dele. Ela deveria se sentir feliz por isso, afinal fora ela quem escolheu assim. Mas não se sentia. Estava triste, mas fingia estar feliz. Era como a febre que a atacava: quente por fora, mas muito gelada por dentro.  
  
Terminou com o Vítor três dias depois do seu aniversário. Não conseguia mais continuar com aquela farsa. Ela não o amava e ele a amava demais. Então achou melhor terminar, pra não magoá-lo mais ainda.  
  
"Isso vai acabar muito pior". Ela sempre lembrava dessa frase do Ron. Parecia até praga. Será que tinha feito mesmo a coisa certa ao se afastar dele? Na hora sentiu como se tivesse a felicidade ao seu alcance, mas a deixara escapar pelas mãos.  
  
Será que ainda dava tempo de voltar atrás? Será que não iria sofrer novamente?  
  
Já era alta-madrugada, quando finalmente adormeceu, com esses pensamentos na cabeça.  
  
Ao abrir os olhos, a primeira coisa que viu foi o céu, pois seu sofá ficava bem embaixo da janela. Ele estava claro, uma claridade estranha, como se estivesse amanhecendo. Ou anoitecendo. Olhou o relógio de pulso: cinco e dez. PM!!! Nossa! Tinha dormido quase um dia inteiro! Pelo menos estava um pouco melhor. Sem dor-de-cabeça, nem febre.  
  
Pôs os pés descalços no chão e sentiu que pisava em alguma coisa estranha. Imagina qual foi sua surpresa, ao ver que pisava em pétalas de rosas brancas, suas preferidas. As pétalas faziam um caminho em sua casa, que ia dos pés dela, logo embaixo do sofá, até o quarto.  
  
- Mas o quê é isso... – disse perplexa, pra si mesma. Sua voz estava completamente rouca.  
  
Seguiu o caminho das pétalas e abriu a porta do seu quarto. O chão estava completamente coberto pelas flores. Alguns móveis e a cama também. Algumas velas flutuavam no ar.  
  
- O quê é isso? – repetiu, sorrindo. Será que estava sonhando?  
  
Bem no meio da cama tinha uma caixinha branca, quase se confundindo com as pétalas de rosa. Um bilhete em cima dela dizia: ABRA-ME.  
  
Podia ser por causa do sono ou por estar tonta demais com tudo aquilo, mas ela não percebeu que a letra do bilhete... era do Ron.

Dentro da caixinha tinha um anel lindo de ouro branco com diamantes.

Ela sentou-se lentamente na cama. Estava ficando com uma sensação muito grande de essa-não-é-minha-casa-essa-não-é-minha-vida, quando viu um outro papel dobradinho, dentro da caixinha. Abriu pra ler. Dizia:

_"Na vida há erros que cometemos e verdades que desconhecemos.  
Entre erros e verdades te amei._

_Talvez, pra você tenha sido meu único erro, porém te digo que foi minha única verdade._

_Entre erros e verdades ainda te amo._

_Talvez, pra você seja apenas mais um erro entre tantos na minha vida, mas não vou deixar de lutar por esse amor._

_Será que é tão errado assim, amar?_

_ Nem eu, nem você escolhemos amar um ao outro, mas o destino fez nossas almas se encontrarem._

_Será tão errado assim, aproveitar essa chance do destino e ser feliz?_

_Pra mim não é um erro, Mione. Pra mim é uma dádiva._

_Vamos esquecer das coisas ruins do passado e viver o presente, inventando o futuro._

_Reinventando a vida, o amor a cada dia._

_Uma vez você me disse que o que faz a vida valer a pena é o agora._

_Faça valer a pena._

_Casa comigo."

* * *

_

Ao chegar na casa dela quem teve uma surpresa foi ele. Hermione dormia a sono solto no sofá. Ron achou muito estranho isso. Ela não era de faltar o trabalho, muito menos pra dormir. Ficou preocupado, ela poderia estar doente. Porém ela parecia tão bem que ele afastou as preocupações da cabeça e começou a preparar sua "surpresinha" bem rápido, pois ela poderia acordar a qualquer momento.

Encheu a casa de pétalas de rosas, principalmente o quarto, e fez algumas velas flutuarem. Colocou a caixinha com o anel em cima da cama e pôs-se a escrever um pedido de casamento a ela. Gostaria muito de falar olhando-a nos olhos tudo aquilo que escreveu no papel, mas ela o intimidava tanto, que achou melhor escrever.

Quando acabou achou tudo muito romântico. E pra ele ser romântico era uma vitória. Nunca precisou de romantismos pra conquistar uma mulher, mas ela era diferente. Olhou em volta e sorriu. Estava feliz e confiante, mas ao mesmo tempo com um friozinho na barriga, com medo de ela dizer não.

_ I'm so afraid to say the way that I feel, but...  
__Tenho tanto medo de dizer o que estou sentindo, mas..._

Sentou-se no chão desconfortavelmente, perto dela usando uma capa de invisibilidade e ficou observando-a dormir. Teve sorte do gato velho dela estar dormindo também, pois se ele o visse a acordaria na certa De vez em quando ela dava um leve sorriso. Estava sonhando com algo bom.

Horas se passaram, ele não percebeu. Ficaria a vida toda assim, olhando pra ela.

Ela abriu os olhos devagar e ficou algum tempo olhando o céu. O coração dele acelerou e seu estômago revirou. A confiança que sentia fugiu totalmente.

Ela olhou o relógio... pareceu se assustar... pisou no chão... pareceu se admirar... disse alguma coisa... foi em direção ao quarto...

Ele sentia seu coração tão pesado, que mal tinha forças pra se levantar do chão. Lá ficou uns minutos em estado de choque. Tinha vontade de sair correndo, mas se acalmou e foi em direção ao quarto também.

Quando entrou no quarto, ela abria o papel pra ler. Seu coração, disparado, batia tão rápido que tinha medo de que ela ouvisse.

Viu uma lágrima rolar pela face dela, enquanto lia. Depois outra e depois outra. O rosto dela tinha uma expressão que ele não conseguia identificar. Ela acabou de ler e pegou o anel. Ele resolveu que era hora de se revelar. Tirou a capa e disse:

- Você precisa dizer: Eu aceito.

Ela levou um grande susto e por um momento ele pensou que ela fosse gritar com ele, mas ao invés disso ela enxugou rápido as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e disse:

- Não é tão simples assim. Você é casado.

- Na verdade é muito simples. Você é que complica tudo. – ele disse, sentando ao lado dela e mostrando o papel do divórcio.

- Você não entende... eu tenho medo. – ela disse , olhando pro chão.

- Eu também tô com medo. Muito medo. Mas estou disposto a arriscar.

- Nunca se sabe quando você vai se arrepender, né... Não torne as coisas difíceis. Eu não quero. Vá embora.

- Eu não me arrependi. Não me arrependo, nem vou me arrepender. Naquele dia eu me senti muito culpado, mas faria tudo de novo. Só que agora eu quero fazer do jeito certo. Do jeito que você merece... Olha pra mim. – ele disse, levantando o queixo dela até seus olhos se encontrarem – Diz que não quer, olhando nos meus olhos.

- Eu não quero. – ela disse séria, olhando-o nos olhos e assim surpreendendo-o – Agora vamos. – ela levantou e puxou-o pela mão, indo na direção da porta, como se estivesse o levando para fora de sua casa.

Ele estava perplexo. Não conseguia falar nada, embora quisesse falar muitas coisas. Estavam quase chegando na porta da sala, quando finalmente conseguiu falar:

- Se eu te deixar, não vai ser bom. Nem pra mim, nem pra você. Se eu sair por aquela porta é pra nunca mais voltar.

- Adeus, então. – ela disse, abrindo a porta.

Ele saiu e virou-se para olhá-la, afinal talvez aquela fosse a última vez que ele a veria. Ficaram um momento assim, um de frente para o outro, ela segurando a porta e ele do lado de fora. Ela se aproximou dele e pôs a mão em seu ombro. Ele teve a esperança de que ela fosse beijá-lo, mas ela passou direto pela boca e falou no ouvido dele:

- Não leve a mal... – e o beijou no rosto, fechando a porta, logo depois.

Ele continuou em pé do lado de fora, olhando a porta, chocado. Foi tudo muito rápido, ele não falou o que gostaria de falar. Foi estranho, eles nem sequer brigaram... Pôs a mão na porta como se pudesse assim atravessá-la e ficou olhando-a como se quisesse ver através dela. Ele não sabia, mas Hermione também estava com a mão no mesmo lugar, do outro lado.

Respirou fundo e desceu as escadas. Tudo era vazio e nada mais fazia sentido.

Saiu do prédio. Chovia muito, mas ele andava pela rua sem sentir a chuva. Lembrou dela falando ao seu ouvido, seus rostos quase colados, o beijo no rosto que ela lhe deu, a voz rouca dizendo "Não leve a mal". Como não levar a mal?! Aquelas palavras foram como uma faca enfiada em seu peito. Dor. Era isso que ele sentia agora. E raiva. Raiva por ser ele. Se ele ao menos fosse uma pessoa melhor, mais à altura dela... Mas era só Ron Weasley. Um nada na vida.

- Droga! Acabou... acabou... – gritou, chutando uma poça d'água. Sentou na calçada e desabou.

Anoitecia. A chuva caía. Ron chorava.

* * *

Ela tinha que admitir. Aquilo foi muito romântico. A carta a levou ao choro, mas agora ela chorava muito mais. A mão na porta, como se ela fosse a única coisa que a separava de Ron. Muito mais coisas os separavam. Medo. Dúvida. Incerteza. Coisas que ela sentia quando estava com ele. Pelo menos nunca mais iria sentir essas coisas. Ele se fora pra sempre. Mas também nunca mais iria sentir seu coração bater mais forte, o friozinho bom na barriga, o perfume dele, a paz que seu sorriso trazia, o toque que a levava às nuvens, o calor do seu abraço, a alegria que a inundava só de estar ao lado dele... 

- Droga! Acabou... – ela disse, dando um soco na porta. Foi aí que percebeu que ainda estava com o anel na mão.

Precisava devolver! Saiu correndo escada abaixo e ganhou a rua em questão de segundos. Chovia muito, ele já podia ter aparatado para outro lugar, mas mesmo assim ela o procurava desesperadamente. Ela não queria só devolver o anel... no fundo, talvez só quisesse vê-lo mais uma vez.

Anoitecia. A chuva caía. Hermione corria...

Até que ela o viu a uma certa distância, sentado na calçada, completamente encharcado, com a cabeça entre as pernas.

Parecia tão frágil... Aquele homem de quase dois metros de altura, chorando na calçada. Ela parou ao vê-lo. Ele estava sofrendo. Ela também. Parecia que passava um filme na sua cabeça com todos os momentos bons que ela viveu ao lado dele. Seu melhor amigo. Seu primeiro e único amor. Estava tudo errado! Como pôde ser tão burra?! O homem da sua vida fez uma coisa linda por ela, se divorciou por ela e ela o fazia chorar. O pedido de casamento mais perfeito e ela estragou tudo. Subitamente lembrou-se de um sonho bom que teve durante o sono. E no sonho, ela estava com ele. Se pudesse voltar o tempo... Não podia, mas podia fazer uma coisa: tentar.

_If I don't tell you now  
  
Se eu não te disser agora  
  
I may never get the chance again  
  
Talvez eu nunca tenha essa chance novamente_

Ela começou a correr na direção dele, mas no meio do caminho parou e até chegou a dar meia volta. As dúvidas voltaram com força total na sua cabeça. Mas aí ela olhou pro anel, sorriu, se aproximou lentamente dele e se abaixou na sua frente.

_To tell you that I need you  
  
De lhe dizer que eu preciso de voc  
  
To tell you what I'm felling  
  
De lhe dizer o que estou sentindo  
  
_

Ele levantou a cabeça e eles se olharam por um momento. Os olhos dele estavam vermelhos e ele parecia surpreso por vê-la ali, molhada, na sua frente. Ela procurou olhar no fundo dos olhos dele, como se dentro daqueles olhos azuis, houvesse respostas para todas as sus dúvidas. Então ela viu sua própria imagem refletida no fundo dos olhos dele e pôde sentir pela primeira vez, como ele realmente a via. E o fantástico era que através dos seus olhos, ela era linda. Ela era a sua razão de viver. Ela era o seu amor.

_If I keep these feelings in  
  
Se eu guardar esses sentimentos  
  
And if I don't say the words  
  
E se eu não disser as palavras  
  
How will you hear what's inside my heart  
  
Como você escutará o que está dentro do meu coração?  
_

Ela chegou mais perto e falou de novo ao ouvido dele. Mas dessa vez foi pra dizer: 

- Eu aceito. – e deu-lhe um beijo rápido no canto da boca, e depois lhe mostrando o anel.

Ele sorriu, meio abobalhado. Uma última lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto, mas esta... era de felicidade. Levantou-se e ela também. Ele era muito maior do que ela, então a levantou pela cintura até ela ficar da altura dele e disse:

- Repete.

_How will you know that  
  
Como você saberá isso?  
  
If I don't tell you now  
  
Se eu não te disser agora_

- Aceito... aceito... aceito! – ela disse, forçando a voz.

Ele a girou no ar , abraçando-a, muito feliz e depois a pôs no chão novamente. Os dois tinham grandes sorrisos nos rostos.

- Não acredito! O que te fez mudar de idéia? Não! Não quero saber. Você tá aqui e é isso que importa. – ele disse muito rápido. Pegou o anel da mão dela e o pôs no seu dedo. A abraçou forte e sussurrou no seu ouvido:

- Minha noiva...

- Meu noivo... – uma última lágrima caiu dos olhos dela. Era de prazer.

Como ele viu a lágrima que escorria pela face dela, se confundindo com a chuva, ela não soube, mas ele a enxugou com carinho, dizendo:

- Nunca mais te farei chorar.

_Ooh... If I don't tell you now...  
__Se eu não te disser agora..._

- Seus olhos. – ela falou.

- O quê? – ele perguntou, sem entender.

- Seus olhos me fizeram mudar de idéia. Seu olhar. Quando eu os vi agora a pouco, tive certeza que você me amava. Oh, perdão Ron... Na verdade eu sempre te amei em silêncio... – enquanto ela falava sem parar, ele a beijava carinhosamente por todo o rosto, a testa, a nuca, os ombros... – Tinha medo que você não me correspondesse e por isso nunca tive coragem pra te falar. E no final esse acabou sendo meu maior erro. Você casou e eu achei que tinha te perdido pra sempre. Perdido alguém que eu nunca tive... Mas aí aconteceu aquela noite e tudo o mais que houve depois e eu tive muito medo de sofrer, de que você me deixasse novamente e por isso eu resisti a você naquele dia do meu aniversário e hoje. Te fiz chorar. Te fiz sofrer. Você me queria e eu, burra, não vi. Por puro medo. Só quero que você possa me perdoar por isso e que não tenha dúvidas: eu realmente te amo... – o "te amo" os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo. Ele sussurrou baixinho pra ela, depois de um beijinho em sua orelha. Eles se olharam por um segundo e caíram na risada, logo depois.  
- Sabe, eu sempre quis beijar alguém na chuva... – ele disse a abraçando, assim que eles pararam de rir.

- Não, Ron! – ela se afastou.

- Por que? – ele perguntou, desconfiado.

- Eu tô resfriada...

- Eu cuido de você. – ele disse, a abraçando novamente.

- Não, seu bobo! Se você me beijar, vai ficar doente também!

- Aí você cuida de mim. Se não te beijar é que fico doente...

Eles se beijaram sob a chuva e esse beijo foi o melhor de todos, pois foi o beijo do recomeço. A chuva parecia que os juntava mais, grudava mais... Eles estavam tão próximos que se alguém visse de longe, pensaria que era uma só pessoa. Porém a rua estava completamente deserta. Ele parou e disse:

- Você não faz idéia de como eu sonhei com isso.

- Acho que faço um pouco sim... Afinal eu gosto de você desde sempre...

- Eu poderia ficar assim pra eternidade. Te olhando, olhando esse sorriso lindo...

- Você pode. Você vai.

- E sou o homem mais feliz por isso.

- Desde quando você se tornou tão romântico?

Ele ficou olhando-a por um instante, sorrindo.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou, fingindo irritação.

- Você tá supersexy molhada. E nós estamos na rua.

- E o que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra? – ela já sorria também.

- Não seria legal fazer o que eu quero fazer agora, na rua...

- Que safado! – disse enquanto ele a pegava no colo. Ele jogou um beijinho pra ela.

* * *

  
Pela primeira vez na vida, ele se sentiu como um adulto. Como alguém que lutou e conseguiu ser feliz. Como alguém que era alguém porque finalmente a tinha em seus braços. A mulher dos seus sonhos... Era completo. Era Ron Weasley, um cara que tinha uma casa, um emprego e em breve uma família de verdade. Só dele. Respirou fundo como se nunca tivesse feito isso. De repente parecia que o mundo todo tinha mudado. E esse mundo era o melhor. 

Pela primeira vez na vida, ela se sentia como uma adolescente. Como alguém que tinha pulado de cabeça no desconhecido e tinha adorado isso. E mesmo que um dia todas aquelas sensações boas viessem a acabar, pelo menos teria vivido esse momento. E isso ninguém ia tirar dela. Era Hermione Granger, uma mulher que amava e o incrível é que finalmente era correspondida. E ia casar... Com o homem dos seus sonhos. Respirou fundo e encostou a cabeça no peito dele, sentindo como se a vida entrasse pelos seus pulmões. 

- Você tá sentindo isso? – ela perguntou – É como se a vida acabasse de começar... 

-Tô... E isso, Mione, é amor.  
  
E ele a levou nos braços até em casa... Até a cama... Até as estrelas.  


_****_

_****_

_**FIM**_

N/A.2: O q vcs axaram??????????????? Comentem!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ****

**Alguns esclarecimentos:**

Eu ñ sou mt fã de HG mais a Gina foi a 1a. pessoa q veio na minha kbça p/ casar c/ o Harry, então...

Aquela parte da surpresa do Ron, na casa dela, c/ as flores e talz, eu me inspirei numa cena do filme Escrito nas estrelas p/ escrever. 

Naquela cartinha do Ron, pedindo a Mione em casamento, tem 2 ou 3 versos de um "poemeto" de algum autor que eu nem sei... se alguém souber me mande um e-mail, por favor.

Mais uma vez gente, MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO por lerem e comentarem. Vou fikr algum tempo s/ escrever por causa das provas na faculdade, mais em junho deve ter fic nova pintando por aí. Entaum... axu q é só pessoal! Humildade sempre! Bjuz da Ju. =)


End file.
